


The Solution to the Problem

by Anastasia92Blue



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Face-Fucking, Little plot, M/M, Masturbation, MomoSou, Nagisa is a Little Shit, Oral Sex, Smut, Soumomo - Freeform, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3307109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anastasia92Blue/pseuds/Anastasia92Blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Momotaru and Sousuke have lots of sexual tension building between them, and its really starting to bug Rin and Nitori.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Solution to the Problem

               Momo had felt his teal gaze on him all night long. So it was no surprise that when he got up to leave the party, Sousuke did too. They had never been in a relationship but even a blind man could see the sexual tension that was rising between them.

               Momo noticed it after practice about a week ago, he couldn’t keep his eyes off of his senpai. They were in a relay together so they spent a lot of time together, but he never thought he would be this into the thought of his senpai giving him extra lessons.

               Sousuke wasn’t stupid, even though that little red haired guy was annoying sometimes and had a serious obsession with stag beetles he could still imagine the way he would wither and moan beneath him. This made Sousuke want this more than anything. The tension was finally enough to drive himself insane, but when Rin pulled him aside after practice earlier that day and told him to take care of whatever was going on between him and Momo he just couldn’t take it anymore.

              It was obvious that if Rin was telling him to take care of it that the whole team could sense it and it wasn’t good for morale. Not that Sousuke gave a shit. Momo walked out the front door of Haru’s house. They had a successful joint practice and went to Haru’s to celebrate. Sousuke was going to let Momo leave so he could figure out what was going on, but one sharp glance from Rin and a pleading look from Nitori, Sousuke sighed and excused himself from the party.

            Momo hadn’t made it far down the stairs, before Sousuke caught up and grabbed him pulling him into the alley they were so expertly in front of. Sousuke swore that was a sign, although there were lots of alleys in this area.

            “Yamazaki-senpai, what are you doing?” Momo asked a hint of fear and excitement in his voice.

            “Sousuke.” Sousuke pushed Momo against the wall. “Call me Sousuke.”

            “Sousuke-senpai what are you doing? Momo’s hands stopped Sousuke from coming any closer.

            “Just Sousuke.” Sousuke pushed against his hands, trying to close in the space between them.

            “Sousuke.” Momo breathed out. He was already getting hard and all they were doing was talking.

            “That’s better. Momo what do you want?” Sousuke didn’t wait to hear his response and he placed kisses to Momo’s chin and neck. Avoiding his lips so that he could answer the question.

            Momo couldn’t stop the moan that passed his lips before he bit down on his lip to stop anymore from coming. His neck was his most sensitive spot.

           “Not here,” Momo whispered between gritted teeth. As he pushed on Sousuke’s chest.

           “Yes, here. I won’t, no I can’t wait any longer.” At that moment they heard a very high pitched voice.

           “SOU-CHAN! MOMO-CHAN!” Nagisa yelled from a few feet away. They both groaned and pulled away from each other.

           “I can see you there is no point in not answering.”

           “What do you want Nagisa?” Momo asked trying to even out his breathing.

           “To help of course.”

           “We don’t need your help.”

           “Obviously you do, you were gonna do the do in the alley. That is both illegal and not sanitary at all. Come on. If you can hold off for 10 minutes I can get you back to the dorms.” Nagisa headed down the rest of the stairs and after exchanging awkward glances they followed him. Once on the main road Nagisa stopped beside a taxi. “Here, already paid for. Going to take you home. Much faster than the bus. Rin says use your dorm Sousuke, he is just gonna sleep in Nitori’s room tonight. So you have all night. Have a great time boys.” Nagisa smirked before he slipped a small bag into Sousuke’s pocket and ran back up the stairs.

           Momo and Sousuke couldn’t even look at each other as they got in the taxi and it was the most awkward sexually tense atmosphere they had either been in. About 4 minutes into the drive the driver turned on the radio and flipped the mirror so he could see absolutely nothing that was going on in the back seat. He was obviously feeling the atmosphere. Momo took this as a sign and a chance to drive Sousuke crazy for the 6 minutes they had left. Momo continued to look out the window as his fingers ran circles on Sousuke’s knees. Just hard enough for Sousuke to feel them. Sousuke didn’t make any moves but Momo could feel his gaze on him. Momo’s hand traveled up the inside of Sousuke’s thigh, stopping right as his hand brushed Sousuke’s hardening member. Momo made sure to squeeze the inner part of Sousuke’s thigh, for good measure. Momo started to move his hand like he was going to palm Sousuke through his pants, but Momo just brushed it enough to look over at Sousuke and see that he was biting down on his lip. Seeing that he had successfully turned him on Momo retracted his hand and just sat there feeling the death glare he was getting from Sousuke.

           The taxi pulled up to the dorms and Momo and Sousuke got out. Without a word between them, they walked across the grass and towards Sousuke’s dorm. They got inside the building and to the door. Sousuke trapped Momo from behind against the door.

           “You are a tease.” Sousuke breathed into Momo’s ear as he nibbled on the end of his ear.

           “Door.” Momo did his best to keep his voice even trying to send a vibe that Sousuke wasn’t affecting him but the way his voice hitched at the end of the word didn’t help that attempt.

           “Why not here, you were going to in the taxi.” Sousuke’s hands traveled down Momo’s sides, one firmly held the middle of his back so that Momo couldn’t turn around and the other moved around and firmly cupped Momo’s hardening length.

           “Yamazkai-senpai.” Momo whined as he tried to move.

           “What did I tell you to call me?” Sousuke asked as he kissed and nipped at the back of Momo’s neck.

           “S-Sousuke, please” Momo couldn’t stop himself he wanted the friction on his dick. He started to move his hips rubbing himself on Sousuke’s hand.

           “Oh no you don’t.” Sousuke firmly gripped his hips stopping all movements. Sousuke dug out the key from his pocket and opened the door. Momo all bet fell into the room. Sousuke shut and locked the door, just in time to turn and see that Momo had taken off his uniform jacket and yellow hoodie that he always wore under it. “In a hurry?” Sousuke asked raising his eyebrows, but the look in Momo’s eyes was nothing but pure lust and need.

           Momo didn’t say anything he just crossed the room and pulled at Sousuke’s shirt successfully helping him remove his jacket and shirt. Momo kissed down his chin and his neck, he was starting to kiss down his chest when he felt Sousuke’s arms wrap around and grip his ass. With little effort Sousuke picked him up and Momo wrapped his legs around him. Burying his face in his neck kissing and nipping as they made the short distance to Rin’s bed. Momo was all but thrown on the bed. He let out a little squeak as Sousuke pulled him back across the bed to him. Sousuke bent down and for the first time they kissed, but it wasn’t a kiss of fairy tales. It was rough and full of sexual need, Sousuke forced his tongue into Momo’s mouth and Momo was lost to the sensations, he no longer thought about what he was doing he just let his hands do what they wanted. His fingers went to the waistband of Sousuke’s pants.

           As they kissed the life out of each other Momo successfully undid Sousuke’s pants and pulled them down leaving his boxer briefs where they were. Momo pulled out of the kiss so he could breathe.

          “Are we really doing this?” Sousuke asked. It was a pointless question, there was no stopping now, he was hard and based on the way Momo was squirming it was easy to notice his pants were uncomfortably tight. Momo didn’t answer he just put his hands on Sousuke’s thighs and put his mouth on Sousuke’s member. There was a layer of cotton in the way but that didn’t stop all the sensations that went through Sousuke. His hands immediately went to Momo’s head.

          Momo loved the feel of Sousuke’s hands in his hair, the way he was trying to hold himself from moving his hips. Momo’s fingers slowly crawled their way up to the waist band of the underwear, and in one quick motion he removed his mouth and pulled down the boxer briefs, Sousuke’s dick popped free and it was easy to see the pre-cum that was on the tip of his member. Momo licked his lips and with a look up at Sousuke he licked the pre-cum up. Sousuke sighed. Momo took this as a sign and before Sousuke could even prepare for what was coming, Momo had him in his mouth, moving his tongue around, his head making a very slow pace, Sousuke bit down on his lip to keep from making any noise, but Momo knew he was doing it right just from the way the hand in his hair tightened its hold. Little did Sousuke know that Momo loved having his hair pulled.

         Momo continued his slow pace until Sousuke couldn’t take it any longer he started to move his hips faster, taking over for Momo, who was completely prepared for this, he had braced himself and just let Sousuke fuck his face, loving the feel of him in his mouth. Momo felt him getting harder and knew that he was going to cum. However Sousuke had better thoughts than coming in his mouth. Sousuke pulled out of Momo’s mouth and pushed Momo on to the bed, Sousuke leaned over and undid the pants and pulled the pants off with help from Momo. Sousuke didn’t leave the boxers, so as Sousuke stood up there was Momo naked laying in front of him and he wanted to keep this forever. Sousuke was sure this couldn’t get any hotter that was until Momo took hold of his own member and started pumping it at a leisurely pace.

           Sousuke’s brain went blank, he loved the sight of Momo working himself in front of him. He loved it so much that he stepped back and went for his discarded jacket. Inside his pocket he found a tube of lube and a few condoms.

           Sousuke raised the condoms looking at Momo and Momo shook his head. Sousuke liked it better this way anyways. He put the condoms on his desk and went back to the bed. He sat down and handed the tube to Momo.

          “Stretch yourself.” Momo’s face flushed red for the first time. “I want to watch you prepare yourself for me.” Sousuke practically growled. Momo took the lube and put some on his fingers, he rubbed it around his fingers and reached down to his entrance, he moved some around the outside before pushing one of his fingers in. Momo moaned at the insertion, he loved the feeling of something in him. He moved the finger around before inserting another finger and scissoring his fingers. Momo was so lost in the feeling that he hadn’t noticed Sousuke lubing himself up. Momo continued to scissor his fingers and when he was ready he added another finger. He moaned as he fingered himself. “Seems you don’t even need me.” Sousuke growled in Momo’s ear. This successfully brought Momo back to his senses. Sousuke was behind him on the bed now and was biting and sucking at his neck.

           “Yamaz…” Sousuke bit down harder on his neck then he had before. Momo moaned loudly at the sensation. “Sousuke. I want you.” Momo moaned and without warning Momo’s fingers were pulled out of him. Momo groaned at the sudden absence.

            Sousuke laid back on the bed. And without a word Momo straddled him, he positioned himself just over Sousuke’s hard member. Momo didn’t even look to see if Sousuke was okay with this he just placed the tip of Sousuke’s member at his entrance and slowly lowered himself down on it. Both men moaned. Sousuke couldn’t believe how incredibly tight Momo was, it was incredible, he was afraid he would come before he even got to move.

            Momo couldn’t believe just how big Sousuke was, but it felt amazing being this full. They just sat like this for a second, allowing Momo’s body to get accustomed to Sousuke. Momo locked eyes with Sousuke and leaned over for a kiss and just as their lips touched Sousuke started to rock his hips successfully pulling himself nearly out of Momo before slamming back into him. Momo’s head flew back as Sousuke hit his prostate and it was the best feeling Momo had ever had. Momo sat up and started to bounce on Sousuke, meeting every thrust Sousuke gave, before long they were both ready to cum. Sousuke took one of his hands from Momo’s hips and gripped Momo’s length. “Cum for me Momo.” Sousuke moaned as he moved his hand in time with his thrusts that were hitting Momo’s prostate.

            Momo didn’t know if it was the sound of Sousuke moaning his name or the stimulation his body was getting but he came hard all over Sousuke’s hand and chest. Momo didn’t even try to quiet his voice as he screamed out Sousuke’s name, seconds later he felt Sousuke cum his warm seed filling him up. Momo slowed down his pace but kept moving his hips as they both rode out their orgasms.

            Momo collapsed over onto Sousuke’s chest. Both breathing erratically and ready to sleep. “Sousuke.” Momo whispered barely able to keep his eyes open.  
           “Hmm?” Sousuke asked his eyes trying to close, but knowing they needed to get cleaned up.

           “We need to do that again.” Momo yawned. Sousuke couldn’t help but laugh as he placed a kiss on Momo’s head.

           “We will. But first let’s get some sleep.” Sousuke pulled himself out of Momo which resulted in a very unhappy grunt from Momo. Sousuke pushed him off onto the bed and went for a wash cloth, he came back over to the bed and washed up Momo. Who was conscious enough to know what was happening but was so tired. After Sousuke got him cleaned up he cleaned himself up and threw the wash cloth in the laundry basket. He put the lube on the table and grabbed a blanket from his bed. He would have to do laundry and switch the mattresses tomorrow, but as he looked at Momo who was looking up at him, asking with his eyes to come sleep with him he didn’t care. Sousuke slid into the bed, Momo laid on his side with his head on Sousuke’s chest and took a deep breath.

           “Good Night Sousuke-senpai.” Momo whispered.

           “Just Sousuke. Good Night Momo.” Sousuke could tell that Momo was asleep beneath him as he let out little snores, Sousuke ran his fingers through Momo’s hair and before long he dozed off and dreamed about the man sleeping on his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I have posted on here. Not a lot of people have read my writings so I hope you enjoy it! Please tell me if there are any errors as I am a horrible proofreader! I will go through and fix them.


End file.
